


Stay With Me

by spaceberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, but not really angst, demon shiro, i just want them to be happy but here we are with the almost angst, it's fluffy angst, lance worries for this man, shiro worries for lance, shiro's not actually a vampire but lance doesn't know, so when i get that started this will go in that folder, this is a side fic to the big polydins vampire au i'm working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Shiro visits Lance close to sunrise after a long night and winds up staying closer to the human than he originally planned





	Stay With Me

     Slender fingers ran over the marks on his shoulder, pressing into the most recent marks. It wasn’t that he minded them, so much as he found them fascinating. Normal bite marks never healed like this, but these bites turned silver within a couple hours. Watching these bite marks heal always amazed him endlessly, since they closed up almost as soon as the fangs left his neck. It was also rare he was actually awake enough to witness the entire process, one feeding session typically proving enough to make him want to settle in and take a nap most days. Thus, he found himself wide awake staring at his reflection in silence.

    “With how you heal, I’m amazed you don’t have more bites on you by now.”

    With a start, Lance’s head whipped around to the door, looking for the source of the voice only to find no one in the door. Eyes darting around the room, he was startled by the feeling of the bed dipping beneath him, a pair of arms already wrapping around his lithe form. “Yeah no, I don’t think I could handle losing anymore blood on a regular basis than I already do.”

   A chuckle tears past pale lips before he can stop himself, Shiro’s face burying into the hollow of the males neck, his smile quickly faltering against warm skin. “I wouldn’t dream of taking more than you could give, so long as I can help it.”

    Without thinking, Lance’s fingers tangle in the rosary hanging from his neck, his pulse racing at the tone of his lovers voice. It wasn’t for fear of Shiro, he’d long since grown to trust him, despite his appetites, but it was the doubt in Shiro’s voice that worried him. Naturally, he knew better than to pry too much into his past, that if he gave him time, things would surface on their own, but something unnerved him about this.Turning around to look at Shiro, his free hand moves up to cup the mans cheek tenderly. “Shiro, I know you wouldn’t, I trust you. And believe me, I trust you biting me when you do, but I don’t think you’re just gonna go berserk on me, or anyone else in this castle, okay  _?_ Whatever it is you think you’ll do, I  _know_ you won’t do it.”

     Lance watches as Shiro’s face softens at his words, not entirely, but enough to show that he found some comfort in the words. Not enough for every worry he had about the situation to completely die down, but just enough to calm him. “You should sleep, you’ve got classes tomorrow night, and the sun’s gonna rise soon.” His mouth goes dry at the deflection Shiro gives, even if he knows that he’s right. It’s been a long night, and he’d be in for another long night, since tomorrow was the day all inhabitants had to share a meal together as well.

    Feeling the other lift him from his place on the edge of the bed, Lance is shocked to feel himself being placed in its confines, a blanket being pulled over his form quickly. It’s nice, but Lance can’t help but feel unease at being tucked in. He doesn’t feel like this conversation is done, nor is he comfortable with knowing that Shiro’s being hard on himself. It’s enough to send him into a small panic rising in his being, his heart racing as he sits up fast.  Swallowing the lump in his throat quickly he looks as Shiro strides towards the door, his back to the him as he moves silently.

     “Stay with me. Please.”

    Shiro turns to look over his shoulder upon hearing the human’s request, eyes soft as he looks to him. He can hear the other’s heartbeat, smell the rising worry in him. He shouldn’t, not with how close the full moon was. He didn’t want to do something he’d regret, after all, he had more secrets that what Lance knew, but how could he ignore him. One of the few people in the world he cares for. He couldn’t. The throbbing in his chest at the thought of l was enough evidence of that, and as he walked back to the bed, he felt a small amount of the stress leave the other’s form. Settling in and wrapping an arm around the other, he pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. It was nice, being tucked close to Lance, the warmth of his body comforting as he relaxed into the bed beside him.

     “I’ll stay for as long as you want me too. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fluff ficlet request by @allthelettersandlights on tumblr. Feel free to send me writing prompts on @marmoralance


End file.
